The present invention relates to a system and method for assembling a door lock. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for retaining a lock assembly in position during assembly of the lock into the door.
Door locks are typically installed in a cross bore of a door panel. The door lock typically includes an inside portion and an outside portion that attach to one another and engage the door panel. During assembly, it is often necessary for the assembler to both hold one of the portions in place and adjust a fastener. This process can be difficult and sometimes results in misalignment or other problems with the assembly.